Devil Kings and Pure Queens
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Ferris has 3 months until her coronation, a flaw occurs, landing her into the lap of the newly crowned devil king; Ryner. Ferris has little time to rid the world of the devil king and take her throne, but how can she hope to succeed in her mission if she finds herself falling for the very being she seeks to kill?FerrisXRyner AU, Language, lewd content, perversion M rating for safey
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Ferris and Ryner ans magical stuuuufff...YAY!**

**I don't own the redundantly named manga or anime, Legends of Legendary Heroes...but ships the Ferris and the Ryner**

* * *

**(Ferris)**

It had been a simple era I supposed, the crops were growing, the people were rejoicing at the dawn of another peaceful era in the country of Roland. In a few months I'd be named queen, I, being Ferris Eris, born of noble blood and Knighted so very young all those years ago...would take my brother's place and rule Roland justly, or so I thought...

"What do you mean, peace offering?" I asked quietly, keeping my temper checked in front of my older brother

"The new king of the country of Wysteria, he demands the young princess Iris to be his bride..." the ambassador bowed his head in fear of my lasting gaze; eyes that wished to see him torn limb from limb. Lucile quirked his head and I glared at him as he cracked a rare smile

"The devil king wants a bride for his crowning moment I suppose...did he give any reason as to why he wanted Iris?" He asked, clearly considering the benefits and draw backs. I marched forward to him brandishing a blood only a blessed virgin of purity could wield, my oath of abstinence, branded on my hip. I glowered curling my lips

"How dare you even consider selling out Iris like this! She's only a girl! She is to take my place as a Blessed Knight, not become some Devil king's whore!" I hissed and Lucile grinned

"Dear sister, you have a long rein ahead of you after you turn of age...I am to procreate, you are to remain...unsoiled, Iris is disposable. Hardly knight material anyway" He brushed off my threats and I gaped at him

"You'd sell your own blood for peace with the Devils of Wysteria!?" I demanded.

"A country built from war and blood stained lands, a prosperous economy, and a long line of victories? I'd sell as many little sisters as I could to gain their favor" he smirked at me and stood

"Now Ferris of the Blessed Knights, you're not yet queen, leave me. I don't require your presence as of now", I hissed.

"You've gone mad with power haven't you!? Trying to spite me before I take the thrown from you?" I snarled and he waved dismissively, I whirled about face and stormed off to find Iris.

"She hasn't even bled..." I growled as I dismissed the guards trying to follow my quickening pace, Iris looked up from a white gown of silk as I barged in; it was a bride's gown, no doubt by that beast of a devil king.

"Don't touch that, it's sullied with the Devil king's lust for the innocence of you" I cooed pulling her from it; Iris froze and nodded looking up

"Don't worry big sis! I won't marry a beast! Not when I have a purity to gain! I must be just like you!" she cried happily, the dress long forgotten.

"Yes, I won't let him sully you, remember what I said?"

"That men are beasts?" Iris chimed grinning. I nodded

"I'll be going in your place, to kill this devil king before he sinks his beastly fangs in you" I said reassuringly, Iris grinned and straightened her dress

"Should I tell Lucile about it big sis?" she asked turning to the door.

"No, He thinks you should be sold off for peace, I'll be bringing you to a friend until I've slain the devil king" I said motioning for servants to gather her things.

"Who?" she asked looking carefully at me with adoring eyes,

"An arch Bishop from Roland, he helped me attain the divine purity; You'll be training to replace me until I kill the devil king" I said softly pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back in a tight embrace before letting go and I lead her out of the room, I summoned my personal servant from his post at the door

"Claugh, I want her to be escorted to Sion's immediately, My brother can not hear of this, get her there and under church protection" I ordered and he bowed

"My lady...what are you going to do? Even if she is under church protection...someone has to be presented before the new king" he murmured softly.

"I will go in her place, I have 3 months until coronation, enough time to end the reign of tyrants in Wysteria" I said proceeding to my room as Claugh nodded leading Iris down the corridor. Preparations were needed, weapons, poisons, and something to lure the devil in; I stripped of my armor and dawned a more hidden structure, tightly woven thread that was blessed by Sion himself; it had the possibility to dull any blade and stop attacks dead in their wake. It only covered my lower torso and up chest, the tops of my breasts and collar bone were vulnerable in this state. I slid over top a silk gown meant for blessing rituals in the church, it was now more of a seduction tool in it's current use, it lacked the proper undergarments to even call it a holy garb at the time. I tied lace upon my legs and wrists, slipping in a poisoned dagger in my inner thigh.

"The first strike is the most unsuspecting..." I muttered slipping on golden sandals and a heavy cloak, It was a day's sail to Wysteria and I assured myself he'd forget all about Iris the moment I had him wrapped around my finger, prime for a poisoned blade in his heart.

~o~o~o~

The ship was elaborate, it was of Wysterian design, so of course it was. Vanity was in a devil king's nature; I boarded the ship pulling the hood over my face and a young look alike decoy of my sister boarded, Lucile had no idea. I looked forward as Claugh joined me

"Your sister is with Sion, shall I accompany you farther?" he asked softly and I shook my head

"No, I can handle a devil king, they say this is the youngest one yet to be crowned, in his 20s if I'm correct" I said looking at Claugh from under the cloak's hood. He nodded

"Correct my lady..." In the distant they were calling for last minute passengers "I shall take my leave of you...if the king inquire's of you, What shall I tell him?" he asked bowing

"That I'm on a final hunt, I should return before coronation with a prize worthy of the king himself" I said grinning

"Prize?" he asked

"Wysteria itself" I said proceeding below deck with the decoy of my sister. The decoy turned and pulled the blonde wig from her head, the orange, creamy curls fell from their prison and Milk glared up at me

"You're very lucky, I was sure he saw through me when he made eye contact with me, I did my best to conceal my bright green eyes with magic. I'm sorry if I failed you my lady" Milk said bowing

"No it's alright..." I said softly. Milk was the captain of my guard; down right hated me too. However, the young women was so loyal to the cause she'd protect even the lowest of criminals if ordered to, I'd assigned Milk to come with me and observe the conditions of Wysteria to see just was a monster this devil king could be.

"I'd have rather had all my men with me...but since you think this should be easy I'll over look that flaw" Milk chided stripping off my sister's dress and pulling on clothes of her own.

"Be glad I agreed to be the decoy, you'd have never been able to pull this off, not even magic could hide your womanly physic" Milk sneered and I glared at her pulling back my hood.

"So you enjoy lacking anything proclaiming you a woman? How queer" I retorted and she clammed up pulling on a tunic of light gray wool, and then her armor.

"Unlike you who shan't be able to soil her purity, when I develop any womanly curves, I can use them, you are such a waste of beauty, My lady" she added sweetly to mask the insult just a little. I scoffed

"If you're body takes a hint to gain any curves" I snickered and she leered at me before attaching a sword to her hips and tying her hair back. I sighed, a future queen shouldn't take part in such childish quarrels, but I was at unease...this Devil king had demanded my sister, barely alive 11 years...and not even bled once; the pig had no morals. I gritted my teeth thinking of the possibility he'd asked for me first, turning 18 in 3 months to claim the throne. It's wonder my brother hadn't ordered him to be assassinated but he sees allies in Wysteria's lands...even in the devil king! I'll get him the country as a coronation gift...and end the devil king's tyrant legacies.

~o~o~o~

I glided easily from the carriage that had been awaiting the arrival of my sister, my rouse of would soon run out, but the guards believed I was a messenger of Roland coming with news of Iris' well being. The castle was huge and threatening, it crumbled in all the right place revealing a dark, morbid nature. I strode forward, an air of unease grew stronger as the castle doors opened revealing a grim hall, at the end sat the devil king, gaudy in his throne.

He was surprisingly human in appearance, not piggish as I had hoped for, his face was well defined and his brown hair tousled in a manner most attractive to woman I suspected. His attire was of back polished leather and silvery armor that glinted maliciously in the light from torches and lanterns. A crimson cape adored his shoulder wear spiked shoulder pads held it to his sleeves of deep blue cloth. I walked forward taking note of the shadows the consumed both sides of the great hall and he glared.

"Where is the princess of Roland, I was guaranteed a pretty little plaything to celebrate my crowning...the King of Roland himself sent a letter" he stood glaring down at me from his throne, his eyes were a chocolate brown, I saw no devil marks...I felt myself being consumed until he barked out at me

"Have you no tongue? Or perhaps you've gone daft in my presence?" he demanded and I froze before glaring.

"No, her highness, Princess Iris has fallen ill, she can no longer be suitable for a wedding...I was sent in her place...Princess Ferris" I said clearly, letting the cloak fall away to reveal the ample pale skin the silken gown barely hid. I grinned as his eyes widened at me- he burst out laughing and I frowned as several gasps echoed about the room, I turned to see his entire court staring at me in my exposing gown, the seduction tactic had fallen on blind eyes, he found this more amusing than arousing.

"My god, they send me a knight of abstinence!? That is too rich!" he chuckled out gripping his sides in pain,

"I ask for a virgin girl to bore me heirs and they send me..." another fit of laughter "An old maid in line for the throne? I bet you've got cobwebs down there..." he snickered righting himself and placing his hand on his slender hip before quirking his head in a sinister smirk.

"Let's see that mark then...Strip down...leave nothing since your buttocks must already be so acquainted with my court already" he sneered and I turned to see his patrons of the court ogling my body. I felt a blush rise up my body

"My lord, I'd rather show you in private, surely you don't want the court to glimpse your future queen's body any further?" I prodded angrily trying to mask the venom in my voice. He sneered and walked down the steps and stood before me tracing his hands on my shoulder, I shivered, his fingertips were like ice as he trailed down my collar bone and to the tops of my breasts before pulling away.

"I'll agree to that...now address you future subjects..." he turned be to face the crowd of perverted eyes and called out

"Your future queen! Ferris of Roland, shall soon become part of the Alpha Clan! She will continue this country's grand history as my mother, and grandmother before her! And I, your king, Will ensure this proud history of bloodshed will continue as my father, and father's father, did before me!" He shouted, the crowd clapped heavily with cheers and I looked down to the floor as his crimson garb pulled me from sight and down an adjoining corridor.

"I think I rather like this exchange...I assumed your sister to still be to young to bare my children, I figure the time before then I'd put effort into getting her trust...but with this exchange I can skip that step" He jeered, his guards came up on either sides and I glowered at them as we climbed a set of grand stairs into the castles quarters.

"To think there once was a whole precision of Alphas, each a different child from the original Alpha...now all lost to time" he sneered gesturing at all the empty rooms, I entered the one at the end of the quarters and guessing it to be the king's, he dismissed the guards and walked around me grinning ear to ear.

"Do you even know my name?" he asked sitting in an elaborate chair.

"No" I spat and he chuckled

"Such a bitter resentment for me...well then, My name is Ryner Lute...I rule Wysteria as I am of Alpha clan blood, as it should be" he said resting his head in his hands. I slid off the sandal and looked up as his eyes wandered my body

"I'd like to see that mark now, my beloved" he sneered beloved and I slid off the silk gown, exposing my armor and pressed my legs to hide the dagger. He raised his eye brows and smirked

"Underwear fit for such a womanly body...your breasts must be bigger than I thought if there about ready to spring forth" he tried to hide his laughter before he gave in

"Listen to me, I sound so lewd...like a perverted tavern man" he snickered and I gripped the dagger's hilt as I turned from him. I lept forward aiming for his heart and I gasped as the dagger embedded into the chair where he once was, I felt hands at my hips and looked back to see Ryner grinning down at me, the devil's mark glowing in his eyes.

"I see now...you plan to kill me before the wedding...how quaint! I love a woman with such passion!" he declared releasing his grasp, I whirled to attack once more and he dodged

"My my, determined little thing are you not?" he ducked and the dagger stuck into the supports of the ornate bed and he pinned me underneath his. I froze as his hands wandered my body rest just above the mark on my hip, he smirked and went lower. I closed my eyes, fear was welling up as his hand touched me and he sighed as if bored. I felt tears spill when he pulled away and rolled over next to me grinning peevishly at me.

"I'd rather have the consent to ravage you senseless my dear, especially if I want you to have my children, I don't want a crazed woman for a wife who tries to murder her own babes" he said lifting off the bed and leaning over me, I stared in shock at him and his finger traced my lips softly

"Such beauty was to be wasted on an old maid queen...I'm glad I stole it for my own" he said nipping at my nose. His eyes still glowed red with the devil's mark and I gasped as he left me there

"My advice to you dearest is, now that I know what you plan to do, don't expect to be let in my chambers to often, You will eat, sleep, and live separately from me, and any sexual advances...will be mine alone to make...so don't dress like a harlot too often" he sneered leaving the room. I curled in on myself glaring after him, the man was an animal pretending to be civilized.

* * *

**YAY IT'S FERRISXRYNER ONLY TWISTED AND KINDA SEXY! PROLLY BE RATED M NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOOPSSSSSSS**

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling, the gown I had dawned was elaborate and clung to my skin, it has been weeks since Ryner had spoken with me in private, let alone given me the chance to kill him. I ate alone, slept alone, and studied the kingdom with an escort, a black haired man with eyes that reminded me of a snake. Tiir, his name was foreign to my tongue; he was my escort as well as the records keeper. He knew many tomes and stories of the kingdom, he was a devil as well but…in some respects not the same as the Devil King. He was kinder to me than that of the king, though he was also reserved. He would not speak of the own devil mark nor in the traditions his family partook of, but I knew deep down it was something retched and devilish, I could see it in his eyes. His mark was a mockery of my holy faith for I had glanced those crosses in his eyes once, but they were not the mark of my god.

I sighed deeply, Tiir was to escort me to the study today with the promise of telling me something about the Devil King…essentially what makes him the king of Devils to be precise. A soft knock on my door and I rose from the bed, I'd learned quickly that many of the clothes provided by the 'betrothed' were lacking in coverage, my display giving him the laughable Idea I was a whore. I had asked one of the servants to fetch me something more conservative. She had brought me a few gowns that were well in coverage however stuck to the skin, showing curves. I answered the door and Tiir bowed with a smirk

"My lady…are you ready to depart?" he asked softly; I nodded and followed after him, my shoes clicking on the floor while his steps where light and silent, even in leather boots.

"So tell me, what makes your dear king, the king of Devils?" I asked folding my hands swiftly; Tiir chuckled lightly and looked at me.

"The king before Ryner was the true devil…and the king before him, even worse…we here in Wysteria are proud of the heritage and carnage the marks have created…Ryner's father came to power by murdering the last king with poison. He took a wife from a neighboring kingdom that was swiftly joined into ours…the women was like you" he looked at me with a sneer.

"She had been a women of the cloth, Ryner's father had heard a legend…that only a true demon could be born from an act so tainted all kingdoms frown upon it….Ryner was conceived not by choice" Tiir murmured softly, almost fearful of being heard. We reached the study and he let me in

"Ryner was a child born of rape…" I murmured looking back at Tiir. He nodded solemnly

"King Lieral…raped the queen, she had refused the wedding let alone bearing his child…Ryner was born early and weak…I was only a boy when news spread of the weak babe born to the king. His mother was driven mad over the years, Ryner tending to her. I was employed after my father died and I took a shining to Ryner…I am only a few years older than him of course but…I remember her execution and Ryner's punishment for trying to protect her" Tiir frowned and crossed him arms. I looked at him, hoping he would continue, the Devil King I had met did not seem the type to protect his own mother from death.

"…What was his punishment…" I asked, dreading the answer

"A public beating…anything and everything you could think of happened, Ryner screamed for hours…more about the death of his mother than the pain…I believe it drove him to who he is…Ryner wants an heir tha-" Tiir was interrupted by the door swinging open. Ryner stepped in and glared

"Why Tiir…don't spoil the surprise for her…after all it'll be her child too" he smirked looking to me. I frowned and stepped forward

"Hello Ryner…It was I who asked about you, forgive me for prying…" I looked to the side, pitying him ever so slightly. Ryner snickered and looked down at Tiir, the smaller man in comparison

"Anything from this point on about me is private, unless you're willing to trade away your position and give up the pardon I made specifically for you…Rumibul" he sneered leaning closely to Tiir. He nodded in understanding before bowing

"Forgive me, Lady Ferris was just curious and I meant to sate her as I knew you would not…" Tiir turned on his heel and proceeded to the rest of the study, putting away books.

"….Ferris…" Ryner turned to me and I glared now, the pity I would have given him gone with his snide tone.

"…I wish to have a meal with you…you seem so curious about my Kingdom I thought to put you at ease" Ryner offered, his expression giving nothing away; I nodded a bit

"I will attend, granted you keep your court's eyes off me" I demanded folding my arms. He grinned and leaned forward

"My court does not attend meals…most return to their mansions and homes away from the Devil king in hope of making off with another day unsullied by poison and death. Most in my court wish me to be dead" he laughed softly before pulling back. I felt myself wishing to draw back as well, something lurking in his eyes, a hidden secret. How I longed for some protection from this beast before me, his scheming eyes rolling over my body as if I were some toy?

"Tiir…I expect you to dine in your chambers" Ryner quipped, Tiir bowed his head

"Of course my Liege" he answered quickly, looking away from his king. I felt like I had missed something important between the two men, something that would help make sense of the kingdom.

"I will expect you at dinner then, my lady" Ryner sneered turning to leave the study, I nodded and followed him, closing the door. He looked back at me, almost curious

"I grow tired of having sir Tiir escort me about your castle…I demand to keep company with you" I jabbed a finger at him. Ryner blinked, almost in shock

"You dare demand I escort about my castle…?" he snickered and I nodded. He sighed and offered his hand

"Would you care to see the throne room? I have delegations to preside over today, very important" he remarked, I slapped his hand away.

"I don't need help getting to a throne room, just guide me there" I growled; she shrugged and proceeded on his way, me at his heels.

"I take it your in no mood for contact with my tainted skin?" Ryner snarked, startling me from my thoughts. I blinked and looked at him curiously

"I trust Tiir told you I was conceived not by choice of my mother…the child she never wanted, ruining her purity in all senses, the demon child born from a sullied nun?" he asked, his tone turning venomous.

"No…I just wanted to remind you I am no damsel, Demon King" I snapped, though my tone betrayed me. I felt pity again, for him no less.

"Ahhh…I see so my tainted form gives you no issue, old maid?" he quipped looking back at me. I turned my nose up

"None at all, I think it's just the wretched smell you give off, do you bath in this country?" I sneered and he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I do, regularly actually…you must be smelling the sweat of hard labor, we rebuilt a dike today" he huffed lightly. I blinked

"We…we as in you helped?" I asked, rather shocked

"Of course, I am king after all, it is my duty to help my people" he looked at me rather confused and I looked away.

"…The customs are strange here…I must say I've not met another king willing to get dirty" I murmured, the image of my brother appearing in my head.

"I've learned that to sink in the blood and the dirt is to earn the true loyalty of the people…not a parade and some pointless promises…work earns the loyalty" he stated. I looked at him closely, his expression honest; I felt a flutter deep inside my chest. I swallowed thickly, unsure of what had occurred with in me. Had his whiles seduced me? The maiden of Purity? Me?

"Come, the delegations will begin soon, the villagers are proposing a new plot of land, however wild boars roam the land so they are concerned, we don't want to drive the boars away as we feed off them" he continued, clear concern in his voice. I felt surprised, even relieved? Perhaps he was indeed a good king? I shook my head and glared at him, clearly he was seducing me, and how could I be so blind? This man was a good king for his people but he was war mongering and disrespectful of god, he worshipped demons and heathenistic rituals. He was the king of Devils after all.

Ryner entered the throne room and several people stood, clad in clothes that looks worn with work. He gestured to have a chair brought over so I could sit, I looked at the people, they whispered amongst each other, strange looks directed at me. I smiled a bit and several of them shied away, I looked to Ryner who sat in his throne and leaned forward.

"State the case…" he began, a small woman stepped forward

"I am here in place of my husband…he's out with the others trying to fend off some of the boars…not kill them mind you!" she said quickly. Ryner sighed gently and looked at her sternly

"I know we need to land but we also need the boars, we have tried taming them but it's not working! That land belongs to the boars…" Ryner said in a stern but kinder tone. The woman nodded a bit before looking down

"Sire we are behind on crops this years, we need another wheat field if we are to survive the coming winter and this is the only land not in the flood regions" she mumbled softly. Ryner looked at his hands and frowned

"I can grant that small portion of land to the wheat fields but the boars must be driven into the forest, we can't send then to the flood lands, there isn't food for them there" he nodded to her and she smiled

"Thank you sire, we can begin driving the herd out!" she motioned to the crowd and the left in an excited fury. I looked to Ryner, his expression was grieving almost

"You look distressed?" I asked, doing my best to not give of the notion I was concerned.

"We don't have many cows…out livestock is composed of primarily chickens and goat…the boars provide good leather for armor and storage sacks that keep rats out of the grains. I fear driving them to the forest will lead to a lack of boars" he hummed lightly before motioning to the next villager. I watched him think over issues with the villagers, some from flood region settlements that acted as fishing ports. Apparently something was poisoning the fish, making it inedible, Ryner nodded a bit

"Search neighboring shores or for anything that looks off, it could be a disease in the fish and we may have to dismantle that port…even have you move down the coast" Ryner concluded. The man nodded thanking the king for the advice, my attention went back to Ryner as the last few villager made their claims. Ryner stood as the castle doors closed, he looked to me with tired eyes. I nearly mistook him for a human, it startled me to a certain extent.

"Dinner should be finished now, it's nearly dark hours" he smirked and offered his hand again. I took it, surprised with myself; the sudden trust I felt with him was strange.

"How do you do this…I hated you but now I almost feel as if you deserve and apology from me, how I acted before…it was uncalled for" I murmured as he offered me a chair in the dining hall. Ryner smirked a bit, sitting opposite from me

"Perhaps my demon soul seduced you with whispers in your ear" his tone was teasing, his face however was grim.

"No…I think it was seeing you act human…you weren't cackling like a devil and you actually gave good advice to your people…I am…impressed?" I smiled sheepishly. Ryner smiled halfheartedly before a plate was set in front of him and his goblet filled with wine

"Do you drink?" he asked as food was set in front of me and wine offered to be poured. I nodded a bit

"I have drank Sacrilege wine many a time as well as mead on some occasion…I will have a goblet, only half full. I don't need too much" I said, the servant complied and I reached for it. I eyed him suspiciously, taking a sip, waiting to see if it was poisoned. It tasted sweet with a hint of dryness at the back of my throat, I liked the flavor.

"It's not poisoned, I wouldn't try to do that to you, I bet you would try to do it to me given the chance" he murmured looking in his goblet. I frowned and set mine down

"…I am to become Queen of my country in less than 2 months but…I'm not sure of myself now…I see this kingdom of devils and suddenly you're not a demon…I see you a man who works hard for his people…the residents are not savages but hard workers who believe in their king…when Tiir said you had plans for your heir…what did he mean…?" I asked, desiring the answer. Ryner looked at me softly, and expression I had not yet seen on his face;

"My father married my mother, a women of the cloth…her vows destroyed when he violated her…your vows…they are so sacred you're been branded with them…a symbol of your dedication to your god…Same with your sister if she were to have been delivered to me…the plan was to have her develop a strong enough bond to me that she would relinquish her vows…making her just a woman by the age of 18…and that my heir would be free of the tainted curse I was…perhaps even free of this mark" he moved his hand to his eyes, his voice becoming stiff. I frowned

"You want this reign of devil kings to end…?" I asked, eyes widening

"I needed a woman of true purity to complete this task…I believe if she willing gave up her saintly status that the child she conceives will be pure…I had hoped Iris could come to understand this in the 5 years until her 18th birthday and then the child she would bear me would be free of this…perhaps rewrite my country's history" Ryner looked at me gently.

"You must think I'm lying?" he asked, almost sad; I shook my head placing a hand over my branding. I stood and looked at him sternly

"My vows cannot be removed by me, my high priest must do it…I can summon for him…within the month if I deem myself to have fallen for you, Ryner Lute…I will marry and bear you an heir…free of the devil mark" I stated, smiling warmly at him. He jerked up eyes widening in shock, he must think me a liar, and my sister would make a good queen…if I could possibly end Wysteria's line of blood shed by birthing a child untainted with the devil's magic…

I gasped as Ryner appeared before me, his eyes glowing bright red, tears in his eyes

"Ferris of Roland you have no idea what joy you have just given me!" he cried, I blinked as he pulled me into a gentle kiss, the first I had ever had. My heart jumped in my chest, what power he held over me…this man whom I had thought some monster was suddenly just a king doing his best to bring his country peace. He pulled back, a wide smiled upon his face

"I plan to court you…so you have no choice but to become my queen!" he laughed hugging me close. I was baffled briefly, hugging him back

"You are not the man I met…" I murmured in his ear, he chuckled warmly and pulled back

"You did try to kill me…So I couldn't help being peeved at you" he sneered cupping my cheek, I flushed and looked at his eyes. A warm amber, the met a soft brown at the pupil; I felt another jerk in my chest, my heart was beating to fast I feared it would stop.

"I misjudged you…Ferris" he cooed gently, stepping away from me

"Once you belong to Wysteria…I hope you keep this promise…I want to see child born from a demon like me who is not cursed to feel this maddening essence flow through him…" Ryner spoke kindly, I nodded, the hand over my mark falling to the side.

"I want to see these people happy…I want to see you unburdened with your father's misdeeds…" I spoke gently, he smiled again only I could see he sadness in his eyes.

"I heard stories of my mother trying to kill me before my birth…what drove her mad was that she could feel I was wrong…wrong for this world….Alpha magic being part of me…I born early because of her and my father despised me for being weak…If…the child is destined to bear my curse…you must make me another promise" he asked looked at me as if he were looking at my immortal soul and not the flesh.

"Of course…" I trailed off, unsure of what he meant

"You will not try to end that babe's life if it is cursed…you will let the child be born when he or she is ready….do you understand me Ferris?" he asked, almost pleadingly. I blinked, I understood completely, the horrors he must have heard, his mother trying to kill him still in the womb.

"I promise you…Ryner Lute of the Alpha Clan…that any child I am to bear for you will not comb to harm from me…" I looked at him with a kind, warm smile. He returned it, the face of a man relieved the past will not repeat itself washing over him.

At least I hoping it would not repeat itself, for his sake more than mine…


	3. Chapter 3: Revised

I woke up in a haze almost, a soft breeze billowing in from the open window. It was extremely humid this week, Ryner had grinned at me over dinner when I made mention of it; it was going to rain. I sat up slowly and brushed my hair to the side, it was clingy to my skin from the sweat. I huffed and slid out of bed, I had shamefully stripped off in the night, and it was far too hot to sleep in wool night gowns. It was saddening to say but the silken garment Ryner had offered the previous night was tempting, she'd never see such thin fabric! It was practically translucent; Ryner had explained it was a gift of trade commerce. A neighboring kingdom his father had concurred had gifted Ryner with garments of silk on his coronation day, though not all of them were for him.

I sighed and pulled the night gown on and groaned, it was sweltering already. A soft knock and I jumped, hiding my undergarment quickly. Ryner peaked in and I frowned

"Can I help you…?" I asked cooly, he smirked and leaned in the door frame. I blinked, he was dressed lightly; his shirt loose and baggy with a deep cut into the chest area.

"The farmers have asked if I would help clear the fields and build the fence, they want the soil turned before the rain hits" he raised an eyebrow

"Perhaps you'd like to get out of the castle?" he asked standing upright. I nodded,

"Beforehand I require something lighter than the gowns I have available….I also would like a pair of breeches if I am to be aiding in the effort" I demanded, leaving no room to argue. He smiled a bit

"Consider it done" he quipped waving his hand dismissively at me, I flushed

"I beg your pardon!?" I snapped and he snickered

"I found it amusing that you speak as if I am a lowly servant, though I am the king" he grinned a bit and turned to take his leave

"I can prepare you a bath tonight but no before the work is done" he nodded and closed the door. It was only a few moments before Tiir arrived with a frilled shirt, similar to the one he had worn. It was smaller and a little more decorative but it would do, he also had a pair of breeches that felt fine to the touch.

"Ryner is waiting in the dining hall with breakfast, enjoy your day my lady" he bowed and backed away; I closed the door and pulled up my hair into a bun before changing into my corset armor. Then the shirt and pants before pulling on my shoes. I found Ryner finishing up his meal and I joined him eating quickly, eager to see the countryside. Ryner took a sip from a goblet and looked to me

"Do you know how to ride horses?" he asked setting the goblet down. I nodded, reaching for my own goblet. It was water, it was a little sweet so she assumed it had something else in it but she did not mind at all. After all it was sweltering outside. Ryner stood after I had finished my bread and eggs and lead me to the stables, I pulled my hand from his and crossed my arms. He looked back at me and I frowned

"Don't think you can woo me with your charms" I snapped, he chuckled lightly and sighed. I hmphed looking away, though the hilt of a sword caught my eye. I looked to it fully and hummed, I had never seen it on his person before. He stopped as we neared the stable house and looked to the stable boy leading his horse to him. He smiled and patted the snout before looked to me with a grin

"I'm afraid we'll have to share this one, the other that's coming along is for the plow. A sturdy creature, more fit for pulling than being ridden by a woman such as yourself" he snickered and I glared.

"I can see you're really trying hard to flatter me" I growled and he smirked leaning in closer to me

"Well of course it's flattery, a woman with curves like yours on a horse that strong might show off more than I'd like people to see" he teased before I smacking his chest angrily.

"My curves as you call them would behave in no such manner! I have my armor" I snapped and he sighed

"The one where I believe I put it…your breasts may burst forth" he snickered and I flushed a deep red.

"H-How dare you!?" I snarled and he laughed leaning on the horse, I huffed and he helped me onto the creature once his laughter had subsided. He climbed on afterwards and I froze as his figure engulfed me, his arms wrapping around me to grip the reins. A click of his tongue and the other horse was at his side, he tired a roped from the bit of the riding horse to the bit of the worker horse and smirked as he rested his chin on my shoulder briefly. I shivered and knocked my head back, I missed as he leaned back gently nudging the horse's side to prompt it to move.

"Off we go!" he cried in a cheerful tune, I gasped as the horse took off, the other keeping speed with it. The countryside flew by, I watched in awe as we passed the village nestled in the shadow of his castle, I could see fields of budding plants and grain, even orchards! I could barely register it all until a big plot of land came into view from a small wooded area, men were nailing fence posts into the Earth while some had already begun the plowing. A loud whoop caught my ear and everyone stopped and turned to watch Ryner's horse coming in. He tugged the reins until it halted and I blinked in surprise, the farmers looked not in awe but in relief.

"Just in time, Bess will do well with the plowing, we're short on Ox" one farmer called and Ryner climbed down with a thud as his feet hit the ground.

"Sounds like it, this humid air can only mean rain and I'd rather the wheat seeds receive that gift than the weeds" he chuckled lightly, some laughed and other's smiled. I moved to climb down and he stopped me, bracing my legs he lifted me up and onto the ground.

"I even talked the future queen into helping, what are the women doing?" he asked looking to a few of the women in the crowd.

"We're prepping the seeds" a young woman waved her hand and he nodded,

"That may be a bit trivial for our dear queen, she can help set posts for now" he order and untied Bess allowing the farmer to lead her to the empty plow. I watched the crowd disperse in and instant to do their work and I looked to him

"Come, we need to get the posts" he smiled a bit and proceeded to follow the rest of the men heading toward a pile of logs. I followed quickly and did as I was asked, I held the post in place while he slammed it into the Earth with a mallet. It was grueling work, I felt faint at high noon and he sighed leaning back, he looked to me and blinked

"Ferris let's get you out of the sun, you look like you're about to pass out" he murmured leading me to a shady spot

"I'll fetch the water bucket, you stay put" he hurried off towards a man walking about with a bucket and a ladle. I sighed and laid down onto the grass, my body ached from carrying posts and holding them up, my hands were blistered from such a tight grip. I had thought hunting for a few days was brutal but this…this was exhausting. Ryner returned after what felt like eons, my head was swimming. He let me drink a few gulps of water once I was sitting upright, I asked for more but he cautioned many have felt ill by drinking too much. By sundown I was pleased, the land had been plowed and fenced off and the seeds spread out into the Earth.

Ryner hitched his horse up and helped me on, my body was shaking from the work, Ryner however just seemed to have sweat through his shirt and not even feeling phased. I sighed and he climbed on

"If the rain washes away anything send for me" he ordered gently. They nodded and waved as we rode off from the lands. I leaned onto the horse tentatively with exhaustion, I had never been so exhausted before. Not even when I went hunting for long weeks in the mountains did I feel so tired, Ryner pulled me back into his chest.

"You're messing with the horse, just lean here if you're tired" he murmured flicking the reins. I nodded and closed my eyes briefly, feeling the wind on my face. We arrived at the castle and he dropped me off at the entrance, Tiir was waiting for us.

"Take her to the baths, I'll put the horses away" Ryner ordered before flicking the reins to speed up the horse. I followed Tiir at a lazy pace; everything ached. He opened a door and I frowned, it must have been Ryner's bedroom as it was twice the size of mine.

"I thought we were going to the baths" I asked irritated, Tiir smirked and opened a door on the far side of the room to reveal a large tub embedded in the wall and floor. Water had already been fetched and boiled.

"The king's luxury, it was a gift from a Kingdom halfway across the world, the emperor sent his engineers and sculptures to carve this into a huge stone" Tiir explained setting aside a towel and leaving me to the room. I huffed and stripped down, the steam rising up felt wonderful, the water smelled faintly of something sweet and I pulled my hair down before sliding into the tub. It was bliss, I slid deeper into the water making sure it covered my breasts. I almost wished I could breathe the water in so I could fully submerge, I went to scrub my skin when the door opened. I squealed and covered myself, Ryner smirked. I paled looking him over, he was stark naked in the door way just waiting.

"….C-Cover yourself!" I demanded and he chuckled before climbing into the bath, I moved to leave and he pulled me back to settle in the corner opposite him.

"This bath is big enough for two, no need to be so bashful" he teased, proceeding to clean himself. I watched unknowingly, I didn't realize my eyes were boring into him as if he were my next meal. I gasped as he looked over to me, a wry smirk forming

"I see you're comfortable enough to show me your breasts" he snickered and I gaped. I looked down to find myself bare, hands resting at my sides lazily, I growled and moved to slap him

"How dare you look at me-" I stood angrily and he caught my wrist. I slipped and fell forward into the water unceremoniously. I sat up and spat out a mouthful of water and glared at him, he continued to smirk and I huffed. He glanced down and then back to me, I followed his line of sight and froze. I glared and slapped him hard before taking my leave of him. I covered myself in a towel and sent him one last glare, he smiled cheekily and I huffed.

My morning was not any better, I woke to the sound of rain and a cool breeze blowing across my face. I stretched leisurely and sighed when a knock sounded on the door, I crawled out of bed to answer. Tiir nodded his good morning and stepped aside to reveal…Milk!? I blinked and looked to Tiir who looked at me with dark eyes.

"A patrol found her this morning trying to scale the castle to the king's chambers…she was well armed so it was safe to assume her purpose. She's captain of the Royal Guard in Roland…is she not?" he asked, a soft venom in his voice. I nodded

"…She's with me" I murmured and Tiir scoffed,

"His majesty would like to speak with you once you're properly dressed" Tiir took his leave of us and I looked to Milk angrily. I pulled her into the room and glowered

"How dare you go against orders?! I said to investigate the kingdom not attempt to assassinate him!" I snapped. Milk crossed her arms and glared

"With all due respect, it's been several days and from what I saw yesterday I could only assume that you had been bewitched by him!" she snapped in reply. I blinked in confusion and she huffed irritated

"I saw you two in the fields, you even allowed him to touch you as if you were lovers! That is not you" she growled. I gaped at her before sitting on the bed

"I know I haven't sent word to you but I thought you would be in the outer lands by now…" I murmured and she scoffed.

"Outer lands? It's nothing but bogs, swamps, and overgrown woods in the outer lands. A few mountains box this country in and this is the bowl. All trade routes are by sea to the nearest kingdoms due to the water logged lands…this is the only workable area your highness" Milk finished hotly. I combed my hair idly with my fingers

"That's why he was so concerned for the fishing village…that's the main trader port isn't it?" I asked quietly. Milk nodded

"There are 3 villages not including this one, all of them are small and border lining empty. The fishing village has the most traffic but no one can bare to stay there with the sickness in the water." Milk finished quietly. I nodded and stood to get dressed, Milk looked to the ground.

"I take it you're not bewitched then?" she asked softly. I sighed

"No…in fact I may fancy him even just a little…he's a good king" I murmured pulling off the nightgown. Milk scoffed

"That I can see but you falling for him is a miracle" she murmured and I glared at her.

"He's earned my respect, not many kings are willing to sink into the dirt to aid there people" I growled and Milk blinked.

"…You do fancy him" she gasped and I flushed

"Enough. I made a deal with him is all…he has a month to woo me completely and if he fails I return for my coronation. If he succeeds…" I trailed off and Milk finished for me.

"You'll become his queen" she helped my pull on a dress and lace up the back with a ribbon. I nodded and turned to face her, distraught.

"…and to give him a child. One that'll be free of his father's curse but…he may do away with the deal after discovering you" I sat down again and Milk sighed, scratching her head.

"I wish you'd have told me before I attempted to kill him…seeing you in the pasture I grew worried you had been overtaken by his magic…" she sat in a chair opposite of me.

"…I need you to send for Sion, Milk. As well as Iris…I cannot become queen of Roland and I cannot be blessed by God" I ordered. She paled

"Your highness, you must be joking…" she began and I stood,

"I am not…I cannot be Roland's queen, I made a deal with Ryner and if he still keeps it I know I won't be able to resist him, I already fancy him and he's seen me bare!" I cried. Milk flushed slightly before looking to the side

"…My lady if you wish for me to fetch Sion and your sister I will…but I cannot leave you with him, he's a devil!" she protested. I nodded and crossed my arms

"You must, Ryner speaks so gently to me, I know I can convince him to hold the deal and I know he can be kind so you must fetch Sion so he may undo my blessing so nothing of consequence will come to pass" I begged. Milk frowned and nodded slowly

"Consider it done" she murmured. I left the room and she followed behind me, flashing her sword to guards angrily who had come to retrieve me. Upon arrival to the throne room Ryner whirled around to face me, his face dark with rage.

"You lying little whore!" he snarled, storming forward. I looked to the floor and Milk stepped forward brandishing her sword. Ryner smirked and Milk gasped as the sword was ripped out of her grasp and slammed into the floor, shattering the blade. I looked up with a potent glare and the marks trained in on me.

"You lied to me! That deal we made and you send a pathetic girl to kill me in my sleep! After I'd shown you parts of who I am that not even my court had seen! You turn around after my hospitality was given and try to kill me!" he snapped. The marks glistened in his eyes and I stepped forward.

"My guard was acting on her intuitions, she had believed I had been bewitched by you" I replied calmly. He scoffed and sneered

"You expect me to believe that after all the lies you've spun" he growled, I raised my brow.

"Lies? What lies have I spun? I made the deal with you that within a month had I fallen for you I would stay, no deal has been broken as I had not realized Milk was still in the city. I had sent her on a scouting mission of the countryside the day I arrived. My intent then was to kill you but seeing the people's fondness of you I have refrained. I may have even grown fond myself" I finished gently. He blinked in confusion, the marks faded to a dull crimson light as he processed the words, I stepped forward again and pulled his hands into mine. They were calloused from years of work and scarred from cuts.

"I am terribly sorry to have betrayed your trust like this…I ask that Milk be sent to Roland to fetch my priest and sister so that I may be released from my duties as the pure queen. I made a deal with you and I know I can't help myself from falling for you…you're a good man and I regret to have thought of you so poorly before. My sincerest apologies…" I murmured quietly. Ryner gasped a bit and nodded, his hands squeezing mine tightly

"…I'll forgive you…" he murmured softly. I smiled and looked up at him

"May she have a ship…?" I asked and he nodded releasing my hands

"…And a new sword…forgive my harshness Ferris…Milk" he looked to her and smiled sadly. She squeaked before bowing

"No no, forgive my actions your highness" she said quickly before righting herself. I oversaw preparation for her departure and watched the ship leave, in a day or two she would arrive at Roland's ports in the cover of nightfall. She would fetch my sister and Sion and send them here with word of Roland's wellbeing, soon to become my sister's country. Ryner stood next to me to watch the ship leave, he looked to me and smiled sheepishly.

"So you actually fancy me now?" he teased after another moment of silence, I scoffed and pushed him away.

"Don't push your luck you still have the rest of the month to truly worm your way into my heart" I murmured darkly, he smirked.

"I but I am worming my way in pretty well right?" he asked cheekily and I sighed glaring at him playfully.

"Yes Ryner you are worming your way in positively perfect, like a worm takes to an apple before the worm is discovered half eaten and them violently thrown away" I growled and he paled a bit.

"I think we've lost the merits of the comparison…" he murmured looked back to the ocean, I chuckled and sighed.

"Perhaps" I murmured teasingly.

* * *

**Complete ending revisal after thinking things through properly~**


End file.
